Ray Caesar
Ray Caesar, plasticien contemporain britannique, né le 26 Octobre 1958 à Londres. Ray Caesar vit et travaille à Toronto au Canada. Biographie Comme il l’a écrit lui-même ” Je suis né à Londres, en Angleterre, le plus jeune de quatre enfants et à la grande surprise de mes parents, je suis né chien “. La famille Caesar a déménagé au Canada après ” quelques problèmes avec des voisins intolérants. “ Diplômé du Ontario College of Art & Design en 1980, Ray Caesar a travaillé au Département d’art et de photographie de l’hôpital pour enfants de Toronto de 1980 à 1996, où il a essayé de traduire par le dessin diverses afflictions dont les enfants étaient atteints. Cette expérience extrême a permis à Ray Caesar de créer des paysages surréalistes et des personnages avec des textures photographiques très précises. De 1998 à 2001, il est dessinateur-animateur au Studio GVFX de Toronto. Il peint la plupart du temps des petites filles. Mais selon ses propres dires : '' En fait, ce ne sont pas toutes des petites filles. Beaucoup d’entre elles sont de petits garçons comme le Prince of Truth, Castor et Pollux, Harvest et ce sont des garçons en robes car les garçons étaient souvent habillés de cette façon avant le 20ème siècle et j’ai eu deux soeurs aînées qui n’ont eu de cesse de s’amuser à me déguiser . Il déclare : “Les gens pensent que je peins des photos d’enfants… pas du tout! Je peins des images de l’âme humaine… cette image séduisante de la partie cachée de nous-mêmes… que certains appellent fantômes ou esprit ; mais je les vois comme la représentation de ce que nous sommes vraiment, de ce qui se manifeste autour de tous, les objets et les ecchymoses qui ont rempli l’histoire de chaque vie. '' Mon travail porte principalement sur l’archétype de l’enfant divin … la figure du Christ sous toutes ses formes représente pour moi l’élévation spirituelle. Les enfants dans mon travail sont en fait une forme d’autoportrait et en tant qu’artiste, le féminin est une image plus juste de la nature de l’âme… de mon âme… ce qui donne naissance à la création.'' Ses toiles ressemblent, à première vue, à des peintures, mais Ray Caesar crée ses images de rêve avec un logiciel de modélisation 3D appelé Maya. Bien que sa démarche raffinée et singulière le distingue, sont travail est à intégré dans la cadre du Lowbrow Art et du Pop Surréalisme. Expositions (sélection) *2004 International Digital Art Awards, Melbourne Australie ( groupe ) **Big Men in Small Cars, Tinmanalley in Philadelphia ( groupe ) **Now we are Six, Roq La Rue in Seattle ( groupe ) **Misdirection 2004, Lineage Gallery in Burlington Vermont ( groupe ) **Ghost Town, Tinmanalley in Philadelphia ( groupe ) **Parallel Universe, Art Basel Florida ( groupe ) *2005 Pulp, Lonsdale Gallery Toronto ( groupe) **Upon Further Review, Rogue Buddha Gallery Minneapolis ( groupe ) **Idols of Perversity, Bellwether Gallery New York ( groupe ) **Londres Art Fair, Richard Goodall Gallery, Londres * 2006 Sweet Victory Jonathan Levine Gallery New York ( solo ) **Nostalgia , Magda Danyz Gallery, Paris (groupe ) **Oxop Juxtapoz show, Minneapolis ( groupe ) **Friendly Fire, Berman Turner Projects, Santa Monica ( groupe ) *2007 “We’ll Make a Lover of You” At The ArtCenter, South Florida ( groupe ) **Ipso Facto Richard Goodall Gallery Manchester ( solo ) *2008 In The Garden of Moonlight. Jonathan LeVine Gallery. New York *In The Land of Retinal Delights: The Juxtapoz Factor. Laguna Art Museum. Laguna, CA *2009 Galerie Magda Danysz. Paris, France **Mondo Bizzaro Gallery. Rome ( solo) *2010 Richard Goodall Gallery **Bristol Museum, Bristol Angleterre **Corey Helford Gallery, Los Angeles **Affordable Art Fair, Londres **NewcastleGateshead Art Fair, Newcastle, Angleterre *2011 Jonathon Levine Gallery, Solo Show New York, NY (solo) **Corey Helford Gallery, “In the Nursery”, LA California (groupe) **Frans Vanhove Gallery at Affordable Art Fair Bruxelles **''Les Enfants Terribles'', Le Plateau, Hôtel de région de Lyon, dans le cadre de Résonances, Biennale de Lyon 2011 Galerie Site de l'artiste Final Destination 2005 Self Examination 2011 Catégorie:Naissance en 1958 Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain britannique Catégorie:Lowbrow